


Give It To Me

by AOMGsus (BigBangObsessed)



Category: AOMG, Jay Park (Musician), Simon Dominic (Musician)
Genre: Bottoming from the Top, Funny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBangObsessed/pseuds/AOMGsus
Summary: In which Jay somehow manages to get "true player" Simon Dominc under him for a change.Named after Crush's "Give It To Me (ft. Jay Park, Simon D)"





	

  "It's my birthday," Jay says with a big grin. As if it wasn't obvious, the way they were dressed so formally to go out. Kiseok stares back at it with apparent exasperation and pursed lips. He knows where this is going. It's nothing new, really. The implication is as typical as Jay waking up with the elder wrapped around him every morning, or their kiss at the door. Every time something special happens, or Jay has a bad day, or literally  _anything else,_ the young CEO uses it as fuel to possibly strike it lucky this time. Not even in a hyperbolic sense; he had used just about _everything._ From doing the dishes, to driving them to work (like he did every day) and everything in between. Jay had ordered the takeout food for dinner one night and said, "I ordered for us, 'cuz I know you don't like to... wanna bang before it gets here?" Kiseok had to admit, it had been one of his less expected approaches.

  It wasn't that he doubted Jay's ability to take control, or treat him right. Kiseok and Jay had simply founded their relationship on nothing but love for each other on an emotional level. Their affections transcended the realms of appearance, gender, age. Although Kiseok would admit Jay was terribly handsome, their boundless and unconditional acceptance had begun on a psychological level. Physical, that was a whole other beast, and it had taken much longer to figure out. Hand holding had been natural. Touching in public was a no brainer- Kiseok had pulled Jay into his lap in public before, just because it felt good. And the kissing was simply  _addictive._ Sometimes, Kiseok had to pry Jay away so he could get air. They just hadn't started off nearly as comfortably on a raw sexual level.

  Okay, that was an understatement. Their first attempts had been nervewracking and worth forgetting.

  Even though they loved each other terribly, the couple had been utterly incapable of making love together. Let alone call it that. Both affectionate beings by nature, they quite rapidly became starved for sexual  _intimacy_. But being with another man like that... somehow, it was too much to grasp for either of them. It wasn't that they were afraid to be vulnerable like that in front of each other- Kiseok had seen Jay get out of the shower thousands of times. Hell, he'd dragged him to bed and made out there for hours. For some reason, they just never had the capacity to go that final step. And if they weren't dissatisfied with where they were currently, what was the problem? They had everything else down to a science. Baby steps, they'd concluded, would be the safest option. And if they did get needy, they'd established a pretty foolproof system. 

  Or so they'd thought.

  It had begun with an  _almost_ open relationship. If one of them needed sex, they would go out. (It was typically Jay, but Kiseok wouldn't poke fun at him for it.) They'd have a few drinks, survey the area. If Jay saw a girl he liked, he'd point her out to Kiseok. Should she pass his inspection, Jay would get her. Frankly, though, Kiseok could care less who the girl was. Jay had added that portion of their agreement, because he genuinely valued Kiseok's opinion above all else. But if he was going to come back like Kiseok knew he would, what did it matter how short her skirt or how many piercings a girl had? Whatever made him -and collectively, them- happy.

  (Wasn't it strange, though, that Jay still felt the urge to call out Kiseok's name with a beautiful woman beneath him? Like, every single time?)

  Slowly, as one might expect, their lust had grown. Just having sex with strangers wasn't enough. They'd had enough hookups in their single lives, let alone that as boyfriends. Kiseok could remember the first night they went to a bar, and Jay turned to him with uncertainty in his eyes. Kiseok had joked about Jay looking like he hadn't been through the same song and dance so many times before. Jay had just stared, his gaze calculating. "Would you wanna... I dunno, watch me tonight? I-i mean us? Me and the girl." His luscious bottom lip had been caught on his teeth, and Kiseok watched him chew it as he tried to absorb the offer that had been thrown at him. He had just been given an invitation to watch his boyfriend fuck another girl. And as twisted as it sounded, what good boyfriend would skip out on that?

  The car ride had been excruciatingly long. Why had Kiseok felt like  _he_ would be the one getting lucky? In a sense, he was. He would get to see this other side of his boyfriend in its entirity. How the full sexual experience was. He had paid the cab driver extra to step on it, and ignored the momentary confusion of the girl. A pretty girl he couldn't quite remember, but one that had Jay's lips all but brushing her earlobe as he whispered promises of utmost bliss to her. They had gotten into the house after what felt like an eternity, and Kiseok had unlocked the door for the three of them. "You won't mind if my... _friend_ watches us, will you?" Jay had asked the girl, who looked rather apprehensive when Kiseok had pursued them down the hallway to the bedroom. Her eyes had lit up at their similar smirks- what lucky girl  _wouldn't_ want to be the central interest of two of Korea's hottest hip-hop stars?

  Jay wasn't one for voyeurism, but that night had been electric. He could feel the heat from Kiseok's gaze more than he could feel that from the woman beneath him. Every thrust felt more meaningful, with his special audience. Jay had fucked her like he had something to prove- and in a sense, he had. Not that he would think about why he felt so compelled to be especially good that night, it would make him want to stop and think. Talk about leaving a lasting impression, stopping to ponder life and love whilst fucking a girl he had never even met. One thing was for sure, though, he had never had a better orgasm in his life. And Kiseok, from his chair in the corner of the master bedroom, had enjoyed himself rather immensely as well.

  One night, when things had gotten too heated as they made out, and the both of them were too hard to even think of going anywhere, Jay had finally suggested something closer to intimacy. "I can help," he offered breathlessly to Kiseok. The latter could feel a hardness much like his own on his thigh, and he groaned softly.

  "H-how?" Jaebum's hand was in his pants in what seemed like seconds, and his body went limp against the pillows. He heard a chuckle, but Jay said nothing else to ask for consent. It was blatantly obvious enough. "Jesus, Jaebum-ah.." he drawled as his hips rose into the man's soft hands.

   "You're not going to help me?" He asked with a pout, and Kiseok managed to bring one of his hands to Jay's groin. Why had he been so utterly powerless? He'd done this -and had it done for him- so many times before. But when he heard the airy moans of the younger man in his ear, lips brushing his skin, Kiseok knew. It was just _him._  And  _he_ had taken very little time before sending his hyung into an orgasm that had him seeing stars and soiling his briefs, thrusting into Kiseok's hand until he too lost it.

  There had been a lot of handjobs after that. Like, a  _lot._ Their estimated number was too high to confidently disclose. Unless, of course, they wanted their friends to think they did something other than film music videos.

  Still, it had served as somewhat awkward when they had finally gotten to the stage of having sex, one-on -one. To this day, he can still recall how absurdly pink Jay's cheeks got when he had been prepped for the first time. Kiseok remembered trying not to chuckle as Jay softly moaned against his neck, hiding against the elder's skin with pleads of "Just hurry up already." It was more endearing than anything, reallly. It felt like too precious of a moment to think about at just any time, it was almost something only to reminisce on with Jay himself. The one thing he could recall very vividly of the aftermath was how he had red marks down his back so raised that Hyukwoo had taken one look at the gym and asked if he had been whipped.

  When Kiseok thought about it, it almost seemed kinda rude that he never had tried the other end for his partner. But they never particularly got tied up over it. Kiseok knew Jay was serious to some extent, but it had become more of something to tease over than anything. More of a character trait than anything. Jung Kiseok: Loves food, can't drive, won't take dick. Although -and Jay would never tell a soul, unless he wished to die- Simon knew how to use his tongue to drive someone crazy offstage as well. At least he would take it from one end.

  When it finally boiled down to it, Jay had been just as awkward thinking about submitting to Kiseok for the first time as the elder was now. Kiseok supposed it just never registered that, despite the skeptics and shippers, that Jay did  _not,_ in fact, have sexual relations with the members of 2PM. Copious amounts of eyeliner and skinship aside.

  But back to present day, and the once shy man had become undoubtedly the best sex Kiseok has ever experienced. And he gets it over, and over, and... Point was, Jay knew he was important enough to eventually bend Kiseok's will to match his. He would try eventually, he was sure of it. 

  "Congratulations, this day once marked the nine month anniversary of when your dad stuck it in. But you are surely mistaken if you think that means I'm letting you stick  _yours_  in  _me._ "

   The singer pouts at his boyfriend. _One day, just not today._ "Fine. But you'll come around. I have you wrapped around my little finger, Jung Kiseok."

  Kiseok just smiles, fixing Jay's tie. "Of course I will. C'mon, or our dinner reservation will be given up." As they exit the house, hand in hand, the elder can't help but mention, "Say what you want, but I will quite literally have you wrapped around me later tonight."

~~~

  "Good morning, Mr. Jung. Sorry if I'm late." The sound sent shivers down Kiseok's spine, Jay's voice slightly hoarse. 

  Kiseok just stares, trying not to look entirely stupid as he gawked. There was his Jaebum. Hair ruffled from sleep, among other things from last night. Lips looking like they'd been put to good use, still halfway swollen. And that wasn't even the worst part. It was his outfit. Well, lack thereof. Rather than don his typical pajamas, his lover had grabbed Kiseok's button-up shirt from the night before. The way he filled it out was positively unacceptable. His muscles still halfway showed in the forgiving sleeves, which well covered his delicate hands, but the fabric clung around his pectorals in a way that was downright sinful. His tie was hanging loosely around his neck, practically begging to be tugged like he had the night before.

  And that wasn't even the best part. The only thing past the waist of the shirt was the lengthy hem, and Jay _knew_ Kiseok was disappointed that even those were there. Beyond that, his legs were bare. They were Kiseok's kryptonite, and Jay knew it all too well. He watched them as Jay strutted closer, smiling angelically though he could have been Lust personified. Kiseok could see the forming hickeys on Jay's leg, right next to his calf tattoos, and he unabashedly gawked. It should have been funny, in a sense. Jay was far different from anyone else that had ever pulled off this look. More masculine, dominant. But Kiseok couldn't help staring, pointing at him with a finger that practically followed his eyes downwards as his wrist went limp. "Jaebum-ah... you know that isn't yours, right?"

   "Mhmm. But it was sooo cute." He wraps his arms around Kiseok's midriff as he cooks, grinning. "I'm so sore from last night. Most rewarding workout I've had in a while." He kisses Kiseok's cheek, lips curled into a feline smile. "Go on, pay me no mind." Kiseok tries fruitlessly not to imagine tearing off his shirt and claiming him on the counter, but he succeeded in not following through.  _He's really pulling out all the tricks this time. He means business._ And he had to give himself credit, Kiseok had been strong for long enough. Long enough being a few hours, if one was generous in judging time. Jay would point out that he had hardly waited until after breakfast had finished.

  As they make out feverishly on the couch, Kiseok starts to laugh nervously as Jay grips his ass. Completely breathless and sounding all the more forced for it. It wasn't like this was the first time, and he typically loves Jay's hands all over him. Especially playing with his ass. But thinking about how it would escalate gave him an uneasy feeling in his gut. Jay just stares in confusion, and he starts to blush. "You're not gonna make me feel like a bitch, are you? Cuz you're already the more masculine one, and that was the one thing I had you beat at." He looks at Jay almost sheepishly, still managing a chuckle. Jay just stares for a while and rolls his eyes- really, he loved Kiseok, but what a drama queen.

  "Oh, you be quiet. I'm not enforcing some sort of hierarchy of whose dick goes where, I just wanna try it. You love me enough to trust me, don't you?" Jay pouts, and Kiseok has to roll his eyes in response so his junior doesn't see his pupils dilate.

 "Fine."

  "FINE? Is that all you have to say? I say I wanna fuck you and you just give me the verbal equivalent of a shrug." Jay laughs in both disbelief at his bluntness, and relief at his boyfriend's returned sense of humor. Retialiating in his own petty way, Jay tugs his shirt back on and flops unceremoniously back on the couch. Kiseok looks up at that, trying to veil his disappointment.

 "So you- you aren't going to now?" Jay looks at him again, sudden curiosity. "Cuz... I'd kinda like to." He just watches a stunning smile light up his features, and Jay's hands are on his shoulders. 

  "You had better not be kidding. Quit the wishy washy shit and tell me. Kiseokie baby- are you gonna give me..." Jay's eyes are soft, and his hands are equally as delicate as they grip Kiseok's rather thick thighs. "the utmost honor of making love to you?"

  "Ew. Not if you say it like that, you greaseball." The elder laughs, kissing his cheek as he thinks it over. "Uh, well. I guess. So... how do we do this?" Jay just smiles and takes the older man in his arms, laughing as Kiseok's deep voice yelps protest at his rather feminine bridal position. "Yah, you asshole, put me down!" The playful light in Jay's eyes dims to match the lighting in their bedroom, curtains drawn ans the light set just right for the mood. He unceremoniously drops Kiseok on the bed, smirking. The light in his eyes is terribly devilish, and Kiseok has to swallow thickly in response.

  "I swear to you that this will be the only time I will have let you down here." His hands run slowly up Kiseok's thighs, encouraging them to part. "I will make you completely forget ever regretting this, ever hesitating. You will want me to take you over. And over. And _over_  again." Slowly, his hand palms the older man, and he relishes in the gasps he receives. He watches the way his body is slowly worked to a maleable state with each rub and squeeze. Slowly, distracting him with pleasure, Jay coaxes him out of his sweats with breathy words of encouragement. When air hits him between the legs, Kiseok turns bright red and makes to close his legs. His shirt is still on, and it covers his dick, but that isnt' his concern. "No no, it's okay... I got you." Jay gently catches his legs, caressing his thighs until they become splayed on the bed.

  "Does it really hurt?" Those are the first words out of his mouth after Jay has coaxed the shirt over his head; The sudden concern in his tone makes Jay pull away from where he was sucking at Kiseok's clavicle, and he smiles reassuringly.

  "Hey, relax. You're gonna be good. I'll take it slow." Lubing his fingers, he smiles all the while as Kiseok watches with bated breath. Wiping one hand on the sheets, he wraps an arm around Kiseok's shoulders and holds him to his chest. Kissing his temple, the younger grins as one tattooed finger rims his boyfriend and makes him writhe. Finally, he wriggles it into him up to the second knuckle. "Little weird, huh?" He smiles, watching Kiseok concentrate on the digit worming its way into him.

  "It's a little, weird, yeah..." He nods, allowing Jay to twist and press his way in to the third knuckle. "O-okay, really weird. Do people really-" His hands grip Jay as something jolts through his body, a mind-numbing pleasure. The younger man just laughs, Kiseok's jaw lax and his eyes shut tight. "What the fuck was that, my prostate?" He wrenches his eyes back open, watching the younger bite his lip and fight off a grin at how eager he's becoming. "Do it again, do it again...  _fuck_." He gasps in awe, laughing a little as he leans into Jay's broad chest. "I think I get it now." He runs a hand through his hair, moaning at the slight stretch as Jay pushes in another finger and curls them. "Mhmm, I'm already... getting ready for this. You can add another." His hips cant slowly as the dull burn of being spread open makes Kiseok nearly purr with contentment.

  Jay's heart is swelling with excitement as he fingers and scissors his lover with care. Every time he brushes his prostate, Kiseok gives a sound of satisfaction. It's precious, really, but his dick is still aching to replace his undeniably fortunate fingers. "Damn, I'm already excited though. You seem really nicely prepped, can we...? It's only foreign for a moment, I promise." He grins as the older man mumbles his pleads, cupping Kiseok's cheeks as he kisses his forehead. "Baby, I'll make you feel so good. Hold me as tightly as you need to." One hand slips down to his hip, the other lining himself up. He pretends not to notice the older, proud man slightly craning to watch himself be penetrated.

  "You're acting like this is a shot, not- o-ooh holy shit," Kiseok gasps sharply as Jay presses the head of his swollen dick into him. "You're like... big."

  Jay laughs a little, rubbing his sides comfortingly. Even his breath is bated. "You're bigger than me, Kiseok. You just need to relax again, okay?" He distracts Kiseok with kisses to his neck, inching in until he's fully engulfed in the rapper's walls. He smiles, stroking Kiseok's cheek; the knit to his brows, the way his hips squirm, it's all familiar. "You're doing so well, baby. It's only this weird the first time." He lets Kiseok roll his hips, accustom to the girth. He tries not to thrust too much, or watch intently, lest he lose control too soon. His eyes wander back up from Kiseok's chest, meeting his eyes.

  "Move, Jaebum-ah," he requests softly. That's all he needs, before Jay's hips are rocking and Kiseok is sprawled against the sheets from the waist up. His legs naturally find their way around his lover's waist, and all he can do is reach for Jay's forearms to grip for support. Their pace became reckless fast, the look in Kiseok's eyes all but demanding more pleasure, more something, more everything.

 "Tell me how it feels, baby. Tell me what you need me to do." Kiseok pants a little as he stares up at Jay, who looks perfect. Every muscle in his lover's body ripples as he pounds into  _him,_ of all people. God, how lucky was that? He has to grip higher up, at his muscular shoulders for support, trying not to make an utter mess of himself. His face turns pink as he remembers the request, opting for soft utterances of his approval. "So what, you'll talk about your dick in front of the general public and you won't talk to  _just me_ about mine?" Again, Kiseok merely shakes his head, trying not to smile. His  The younger man laughs and, not deterred in the least, nearly pulls out and rams himself back in. This time, Kiseok actually screams in bliss. His hands grip the sheets. Jay hits that spot again, and the sensation through each and every nerve in his body is just magical.

  "God, you feel so good." Jay just laughs a little, stroking his cheek affectionately as his hips work brutally.

  "Oh yeah? How good, whatcha need from me?"

   "Like I'm gonna cum, Jaebum-ah. I need harder, faster, _more._ " The younger man thought it would be impossible for Kiseok to get any redder in the face, but the embarrassed flush has spread down his torso rather rapidly. "Your dick is sooo perfect inside of me." He groans his praises as he goes to stroke himself, letting the hands on his hips help him drive home effectively.

  "Go ahead, baby, cum for me. Show me I can work you over in any position." Kiseok's hand is frantic, and he knows the dirty talk will send him over the edge. "I'll have you ride me next time, how's that sound? Watching you bounce on me until your muscles burn, but you just need that precious release  _so bad.."_  He watches in awe as Kiseok cries out his name, painting himself with a bigger release than he's maybe ever had.

  Feeling the tightness around him, but not wanting to take it too far, Jay thrusts frantically into the heat until he can't anymore. He pulls out despite the frail whimpers of objection, and his breath comes in spurts with his release.After helping to paint Kiseok's soft stomach, he stares at his handiwork with the utmost pride. He has to watch for a moment; it's all too beautiful. Kiseok's glossy eyes, his quivering thighs. Still twitching from his orgasm, panting for breath, Kiseok stares up at the ceiling as Jay slots himself against the older man's side. "Jesus, hyung, you're so sensitive..." Jay murmurs softly, rubbing the skin that hasn't been soiled by their collective releases. "See how different it is, though?"  Kiseok can only nod for now, his body reacting like a faulty circuit board- not very functionally, and everything feebly spasming at once. But Jay takes the smile on his face as he hides his eyes with his decent hand to be a good thing.

  "You know I'm gonna expect this again, right? I mean, you just told me of your own accord that you love my dick."

  Kiseok just gives him a breathless shove, and tells himself that the day will need to wait. His ass is already getting sore. Worth it? Quite possibly so. Just not worth trying a second round... today.


End file.
